Am I ugly?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Dez finally find a woman who love him.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Am I ugly?**

**Ally Dawson is in the practice-room at the Sonic Boom, holding little Ally Junior in her arms. Dez enters the room.**

"Hi, Ally!" says a cheerful Dez out loud.

"Keep it down, Dez. I finally got my daughter to sleep for a while and you're not gonna wake her up now." says Ally.

"Sorry..." says Dez. "I just want to ask you something. I couldn't talk to anyone else about this. Not even Austin."

"Wow, this sounds serious." says Ally.

"It is...at least to me." says Dez. "So, I wanna ask..."

"Ask away, Dez. Don't be shy, it's just me, Ally Dawson, ya know." says Ally with a smile.

"Okey, here goes..." says Dez, too nervous to look at Ally, instead he look down at his shoes. "Ally, am I ugly?"

Ally start to giggle a little.

"What sort of silly question is that, Dez? You're not ugly." says Ally.

"Yeah, sure!" says Dez in an ironic tone. "That you're just sayin' because I'm your friend."

"No, you look good. Not as good as Austin, but you sure aren't ugly. Why would you even think that...?"

"Then how come I live alone in my apartment, spends my nights drinkin' cheap soda in front of the TV or playin' old video-games?" says Dez in a sad tone.

"Dez, listen to me. There's a soul mate for everyone. You'll find yours someday. I'm sure there's a woman out there who'd love your sense of humor. Also you're a tall dude and most woman want a tall man so don't give up. Love's gonna come to you." says Ally with a calm friendly voice.

"How can you be so sure, Ally?" says Dez.

"I just am, Dez. Love shall come to you." says Ally.

"I really hope you're right, Ally..." says Dez.

Ally is surprised that Dez came to her to talk about this, instead of going to Austin and also that he's so serious and mature. This is not the Dez that most people see. He's usually really childish and dorky, telling jokes and such. Now he's not like that.

"Dez, just because you don't have a wife or girlfriend it doesn't mean that you're ugly. There's gotta be a woman out there who'd love a man who's as funny and friendly as you." says Ally.

"I wanna believe you, but I don't think I can." says Dez.

"Come on, Dez. You can't seriously think that you're so ugly that no woman can love you." says Ally with a smile.

"I do think that I'm that ugly. Have you ever seen me with a hot woman? No. Never. It proves that I'm ugly." says Dez. "No woman can love me, because I'm a stupid dorky immature guy who still think that he's a teenager."

"You're not that immature. I know you've got a serious adult side too. Dez...don't give up, okey? If you show your grown up side a little more, maybe some woman can see what a nice guy you are." says Ally.

"Thanks, Ally! You're a good friend." says Dez. "Bye!"

"Tell Austin that he can close the store early." says Ally. "Bye, Dez!"

Dez leave the room.

Ally put down little Ally Junior in the cute baby-bed that they keep in the practice-room.

The next day.

"Dude, is it true that you think that no woman can like you?" says Austin as he drive Dez to the candy-factory where Dez has worked for about a year.

"Ally told you about that...?" says Dez.

"Yeah, of course she did. Me and my wife tell each other everything. We believe that one of the keys to a good relationship is honesty." says Austin.

"It's true, dude. No woman has ever told me that she like me. I'm worthless, Austin." says Dez.

"No, you're cool. There's a soul mate for everyone." says Austin.

"Maybe..." says Dez.

"I thought Vanessa at the taco-place was into you." says Austin.

"No, turns out she is a lesbian." says Dez.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know that." says Austin.

"Can't you ask Emma Carlsen to go out with you?" says Austin.

"The woman that you and Ally hired to help out at the Sonic Boom? Such a sexy woman would never date a loser like me." says Dez.

"Come on, Dez. With that attitude I'm actually not very surprised that you don't have a girlfriend. Think optimistic thoughts." says Austin.

"Easy for you to say. You're a famous rock star, with a cool sexy wife and a cute little daughter. You and your wife own a store together. You're life is awesome." says Dez.

"You're just makin' things difficult for yourself, Dez. Just be you and you'll find love when you least expect it." says Austin.

"I hope so." says Dez.

"Okey, here we are. I'll pick you up at about four." says Austin as they arrive at the candy-factory.

"Sure, see ya later, dude!" says Dez with a smile as he step out of the car.

"Have a good day." says Austin as he drive away.

The next day, Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez hang out at Austin and Ally's house.

"Dez..." says Ally. "Trish, Austin and me have been thinking and we wanna set you up on a little blind-date with a woman who I'm sure you're gonna like."

"Blind-date? This isn't a prank, is it...?" says Dez.

"No, this woman would be perfect for you." says Trish.

"Give it a try. This woman's friendly, cool and she's got a great sense of humor." says Austin. "Come on, Dez."

"Okey, I'll do it, but don't expect too much." says Dez.

"Dez! If you don't go on this date I'll kick you in the balls." says Trish with a teasing smirk.

"Not funny!" says Dez.

"Really?" says Trish.

"How about I'll kick your balls, Trish?" says Dez with a smile, making a joke, being more like his normal fun self.

"I could knock you out any time, mr Wimp!" says Trish.

"Hey, stop it, guys! We're all friends here. Trish, don't make fun of Dez anymore. Dez, try to be confident and try to enjoy the date. Your secret date is gonna meet you at the new sushi-place at eight tonight." says Ally. "Austin, help your friend get ready. Make sure he look like an adult, but still like himself."

"Come, dude. We gotta get you clean and cool for your date." says Austin as he push Dez towards the bathroom. "Get into the shower and I'll go get one of my cool leather jackets that you can borrow."

An hour later.

Dez put on his jeans, a green t-shirt and one of Austin's leather jackets.

"There ya go! You look like a cool man." says Austin.

"Thanks for the help, dude!" says Dez with a smile.

"No problem. I'm your friend." says Austin.

Later that night outside 'Sushi Starlight'.

Dez has been waiting for his secret date for about 5 minutes. Not very long, but sometimes 5 minutes can feel like an eternity.

Suddenly a sweet female voice says "Hi, are you Dezmond...?"

Dez turn around and sees a sexy blonde woman with long curly hair. She's wearing tight jeans, a white tank top and a short red jacket.

"Yeah, but most people call me Dez. You are?" says Dez.

"Isabella DeWinter, but my friends and my sister simply call me Bella." says Bella.

"I'm Dez, wait...I've already said that, right?" says Dez, who sound a bit nervous.

"Yeah, you did say that. Oh my gosh, you're soo funny!" says Bella as she giggle a little.

"Thanks!" says Dez. "I like to see things the fun way."

"Wow, me too!" exclaims Bella in a girly happy tone.

"Okey!" says Dez.

"Okey!" says Bella.

"Should we head inside and get a table? I'm starving!" says Dez.

"Yeah, let's get a table. By the way, I like how funny you are." says Bella.

A few minutes later Dez and Bella eat sushi, talk and make jokes. Having a good time together.

"I really like you." says Bella with a cute wink.

"Yes..." is all that Dez can think of to say at the moment.

"Don't be shy, Dez. You may kiss me if you want to. I would like that." says Bella.

Dez, is really nervous. He's actually never kissed a woman before.

"Eh..." says Dez as he begin to sweat and blush.

"Feelin' a little nervous? Maybe this can help..." says Bella as she leans over the table and give Dez a hot sexy kiss on the mouth.

Dez pay for the food and he and Bella leave the sushi-place, hand in hand.

Soon they arrive at Bella's apartment.

"Thanks for the date, Dez!" says Bella with a soft cute voice.

"No problem." says Dez in a friendly casual tone. "I should go now."

"Why in such a hurry? Come in and make yourself at home." says Bella.

"Okey, thanks." says Dez.

"Want a beer?" says Bella.

"Sure!" says Dez.

Dez enters Bella's apartment.

"Dez, you're an awesome guy!" says Bella as she kiss Dez for the second time this night.

"Thanks! You're awesome too." says Dez with a smile.

Dez has finally found a woman who's both really beautiful and love his sense of humor.

**The End.**


End file.
